How to forget someone like her?
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: What if Emily quit the BAU? The team has to work with her once after she has left them. Will they be able to manage it? How will every one react, when Emily has a new team? Can Hotch get her back? Who will mad at her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own criminal minds or any of the characters!**

**i hope you like this thankx to romiross for the idea and all the help! hope you like this and that i live up to your expectations! Read and Review please!**

How to forget someone like her? Chapter 1

Emily and the team worked on paperwork. When they all saw Strauss walks in and calls Emily. They walked to where they could be alone.

"Agent Prentiss, I need you to answer a question for me. Is agent Hotchner a better leader then agent Morgan?"

Emily didn't doubt it for a second and answered in a harsh tone, "Yes, Dere... Agent Morgan was a great leader but there is no doubt that agent Hotchner is a will always be the best for this team."

"Agent Prentiss, all I need is for one member of this team to say the contrary and I will remove agent Hotchner." she said trying to sound like a hero

"Well you can look somewhere else because no one on this team is going to say what you want to hear." Emily said begging to walk away

"Emily! Wait! Don't you get it if you say that he isn't I can fire agent Hotchner and assign you to unit chief. You could be a better unit chief then he is or will ever be." she said smiling an honest smile

"Go to hell!" Emily said once again walking away

"Prentiss, you do know I can fire you for what you just said. So just give me the statement that I need." Strauss looked at her determined

"I rather quit. As a matter of fact I do. I Quit!" Emily said walking towards the bullpen.

The team all looked at Emily for answers. Emily just ignored their stares. She grabbed a box under her desk and began packing all her personal belongings. The team began looking back at each other wondering who was going to be the one to ask.

"Em, what are you doing?" Morgan finally asked

Hotch was walking down from his office. As he saw Emily packing all her things.

"I just quit" Emily said still not looking away from her things

"What! Why? Prentiss what happened?" Hotch asked surprised

"Have any of you ever heard the quote that says 'I rather walk out the front door with my head held high, then out the back door with a low head." Emily said finally looking back at the team.

"What? Emily what do you mean?" JJ said now trying to hold back tears.

"It means that I quit for a very good reason." Emily said grabbing her things and walking to the elevators.

The team was shocked. What had just happened they had lost their friend, co worker, and an FBI agent?

Emily got in the elevator and started to feel like she wanted to cry. She held her tears in and decided that she could ask her friend for a job at the state department. He had offered it to her if she ever left the BAU. She decided that if the offer was still up she would take it.

The only thing that worried her was that she still had to face the team. What would they think? Did she over react?

**I now this is really short since i just wanted to get it out all ready but i will update soon! I hope you all liked and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just made it so that you all don't have to scroll down to keep reading!**

**Thanks to all who have added this story to alerts/favorites? Thanks for all the comments too, keep them coming please. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I will tomorrow.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTOERS!**

Emily woke up the next noting she had a horrible headache. She decided that what she did was for the best. She got ready and called her friend. He answered and he was happy to get her call. They decided to give her an interview that day. Emily went and found that she could be a unit chief of the local police department in San Jose California. She accepted and he told her that by the next day she could go and get set up. She went to the cell phone company, of her personal cell phone, and canceled her number. After all she had left her work phone back at the BAU.

She went to get all the things she needed. She also packed all the things she didn't need of the BAU. She packed all her things and set it all up. After all she was flying to San Jose California. She got people to pack it all. She decided for a small house in San Jose. She bought it all.

In a week she had it all done. The team had stopped by her house. But she never opened the door. She had disconnected her house phone. She decided that at least age would go say good bye after all they where her family.

She went to the BAU with a visitor pass. As she reached the floor she saw Strauss and the team. They were arguing. As she walked in she regretted it so much.

"What are you doing here, Miss. Prentiss?" Strauss asked

"I just came to say good bye." Emily answered

"Well you can do that on your own time." she said with a smirk, "I thought you cane to say what I needed."

"Never!" Emily screamed "Well I just came to tell you all that I'm moving I got a job in California."

"Why? You still haven't explained anything." Hotch said

"And I'm not going to just remember I love you all. And I will miss you." Emily said leaving and wishing she could just run up and hug them all.

She left and went to the airport. This was a new begging. She promised herself that she would email them as soon as she could.

It has been 6 months since Emily left the BAU. She had e mailed them. She sometimes called. She liked calling Hotch, but he was the only one that never asked her to go back. Reid sometimes didn't answer he was mad that she quit and wouldn't say why. She was happy, besides working in California; she was going out with a police officer. He was a single father of a 5 year old boy named Jason. Sometimes she wondered if it was because he had a resemblance to Hotch. But over all she would go against that thought.

Lately there had being many murders. They had found 7 dead bodies in the last two weeks. She knew the pattern she tried to profile him. It was useless she needed more help. After the 8th person went missing Emily swallowed her ego and called.

JJ had been the one to answer she accepted the case and she said they were going to fly out to California that day.

Emily couldn't help but think about what was going to happen. She hadn't told them about Ian the cop she was dating.

What was going to happen? Where they going to understand? Was she going to regret her decision? Could she handle seeing them all again?

**Thanks for reading please review advice and criticism well taken. Sorry it's short I will update soon probably tomorrow. For the twilight fans I am also writing a crossover, with criminal minds. Please Read and Review!**

**-THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again fixing the mistake!**

**Thanks to all who are reading i know its short i dont really like this chapter so if you dont eaither tell me please! i promise i will try to make the next chapter better! and i keep my promises! Thanks please read and review! Also if your twilight fans i wrote a crossover with CM and Twilight! **

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

The BAU arrived and of course Emily had to be the one to talk to them. She decided to ask Ian for support.

"Emily." JJ screamed and ran to hug her.

The rest of the team also hugged her all except Spencer. Spencer only shook her hand and smiled a cheap smile.

They all followed her.

They talked about the case, and then split up. Morgan and Rossi going to where the bodies were found. JJ and Morgan going to the families. Reid was the one that was going to work on the victimalogy. Emily had to stay behind so she was going to try to help Spencer. Ian was going to meet up with Hotch and Rossi a while after.

While Reid worked on the victim logy while Emily looked for some of the victims belongings.

"Prentiss do you know if the victims had anything in common?" Reid asked completely professional.

"Nothing it all points to them being random." Emily answered

Mean while Rossi and Hotch drove to meet Ian. While they were at the crime scene Ian asked "You know just out of curiosity why didn't any of you try to keep Em?"

Rossi and Hotch both turned mad and insulted and Rossi answered "Of course we did. Emily is just too stubborn and wouldn't even tell us why she quit."

"Don't get me wrong Em is the best thing that ever happened to this team and to me, but it's just that she has so much more potential." Ian said walking to the crime scene tape

Hotch was furious and walked up to Ian and asked "To you?"

"Yeah Em. Wait Emily didn't tell you?" Ian asked then continued when he saw the confused look on Rossi and Hotch's faces. "Were going out."

"Focus on the case!"Hotch screamed and bend down to the ground to see where the body was left.

On the way back in the SUV Rossi had a smirk on his face. He then said "I told you. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and one hell of agent."

"What? Who?" Hotch asked focused on the road

"Hotch. You know who." Rossi answered

"I know she is, but what about it?" Hotch asked still looking straight a head

"Hotch that cop he has nothing, ok yeah his a cop, his just a cheap imitation if you." Rossi said

"What?" Hotch asked

"She is only with him because he looks like you!" Rossi explained

"Rossi it's not the time." Hotch said

"Hotch we got enough prove for a profile that gives hopefully gives us a day left on this case. This means you are losing time,"

"Rossi, she never told me why would age now?"

"She never told you because you only asked once."

"What do you mean?"

"We all asked until we annoyed her but you only asked her once and you are the one she was going to tell."

"She's happy now. She can have a family. Live in peace and not have to witness so many horrible things."

"Ger dream was... Is to work in the BAU and for some reason she gave it up but knows we can fix that for her and us. At least give her the option." Rossi finished. Hotch never took his eyes if the road.

**Thanks for reading i will try to make the next one longer and better! Sorry! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**(THUNDER BRAT) Teresa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i couldnt upload sooner i couldnt on thursday and on friday I went to The Science Academy in San Fransisco then to the movies with my friends even on the way back to San Jose my friends and I were talking so sorry! Also thnks for telling me about not cutting the chapters. Again I think this chapter is better then last but am not sure I Hope it is! Please READ AND REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Once they got back to the police station Spencer said he had found a connection between the victims.

"They all were on a soccer team for women." He explained "The women all played on the team it was an unofficial team and was also unofficially numbered they had 10 players including the goalie."

"So this guy has seen them play?" Ian asked

"I have some news the 8th victim was found dead and two more women are missing. And they both played on the same team." Emily interrupted

"So he is finishing this team. But why." Hotch asked

The team worked as fast as they could. They decided to send the profile out to the media and to all the gyms that have women's soccer teams.

After a few hours of waiting and not having anything to work with the team was desperate for information.

"So this is the best you all can do? I can do so much better." Ian screamed walking out

"IAN! Ian!" Emily screamed after him

"It's ok Em. We all know that it's a hard job." JJ tried helping

"I know it's just ever since... Never mind." Emily said putting her head in her hands.

"Ever since what? Emily?" Rossi asked

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Emily said still looking down

"Em if it's making you upset of course it matters." JJ said

"It's ok really JJ." Emily answered and walked away

As JJ followed her out to the parking lot and asked, "Hey Em what is it?"

"Nothing JJ, really." Emily answered

"Don't say that were profilers we know when something is bothering someone."

"Ever since you guys showed up Ian has been mad, aggressive and his taking it out on everyone he can especially on his son." Emily said know her hands on the wall and her face looking down at her feet.

"Em what is Ian to you?" JJ asked

"His... My boyfriend." Em answered uncertain of her self

JJ gasped and then asked "Since when? Why didn't you tell us? Why him? Is it because he looks like..."

Emily interrupted before she could say his name and said, "No! We started going out about two months ago and I didn't tell anybody. I really don't know why though, his nice his a great guy, his dedicated, caring, smart, funny, smiles only when he feels like it not just for 'fun'. His gorgeous. And his son won my heart."

"Emily. You just described Hotch. Emily you always had a thing for Hotch is that why you are with Ian?" JJ asked

Emily thought about it. This was the thing that she wanted the most to hide from herself and from others. She cared about Ian but he was just a copy of Hotch the man she loved. "I really care about Ian his a great guy and has a son that's adorable, but your right the only man I love is Aaron Hotchner."

That's when Ian walked up to the two women and said in an upset yet furious voice, "That's nice Emily. That's great. Really so that's the real reason you called the BAU, to see Aaron Hotchner."

The two women turned in shock neither of them expected Ian to be listening. Emily was shocked she couldn't say anything after all this man had helped her in so many ways he had helped her with her move and adjusting. And he was a great listener and friend, but she would never love him.

Emily finally broke the silence, after all Ian was expecting something from her he was just there starring with his anger rising. "Ian I didn't know you were there."

"So if you knew I was here you would have lied to my face!" He screamed at walking over to Emily and pushing JJ out of the way. He grabbed Emily's arms.

"Let go of me Ian! And no... I don't know." Emily said shaking his hands off of hers.

"You know what Emily you are full of crap." Ian said still standing next to her. His hands in fists to his side. "But have it your way!" Ian then went back into the police station.

"Ian! Ian! IAN!" Emily screamed then ran after him.

"Emily? EM!" JJ ran after Emily. After all JJ felt guilty.

When they got to the station they saw Ian walking over to Hotch. Hotch was facing Rossi he was discussing the case. Then turned as Ian tapped his shoulder. Ian then swung knocking Hotch down to the floor.

Hotch reached for his gun. Then noticed that it was Ian. And yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?" as he got up.

"That's for being a hypocrite and using your job to get next to Emily." Ian said turning back around

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked spinning Ian back around.

"Ian! What I said has nothing to do with this case. So let's talk about this alone. I'm so sorry Hotch I'll get someone to bring you ice." Emily interrupted

"Okay then. Let's talk." Ian said looking at Emily.

"No! Not until you relax. Why don't you go home then we'll talk in the morning. Give Jase a goodnight kiss from me." Emily said calmer

Ian put his head in his hands and sighed then nodded, as he walked out. As he walked out he turned saw Emily and then kept walking out.

Emily sighed then grabbed a few papers and walked to her office knowing that the whole team was staring and were shocked. Hotch was holding his jaw and his lip bled as he had gotten a split lip.

**THANKS FOR READING! i HOPE YOU ALSO READ THE CROSSOEVER WITH TWILIGHT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much i will try my hardest to update tomorow if not on thursday! Tahnks for the messages and all the coments please keep them coming! hope you like it review please!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Emily couldn't believe what had just happened Ian might have been and aggressive but he had never ever hit anyone. Ian didn't even believe in violence. What had just happened had her thinking. That's when she decided to head home. When she walked out she saw that the BAU team was still there. She saw Hotch's lip it was swelling. He had dried blood on his white shirt. He gave her a sad look and she left without saying a word.

Emily went home she would try to get some sleep. She ate something then got ready for bed. She couldn't sleep; all she could think about was Hotch's face and Ian. She finally fell asleep.

At 4:30 her phone began to ring. As Emily looked at the phone she saw that it was Hotch.

"Prentiss." Emily answered rubbing her eyes and looking at the time

"Prentiss we know where he's at meet us there?" Hotch asked

"Yea I'll be there." She answered

He gave her the addresses and luckily she was close. She got dressed and called Ian he agreed to be there.

They found the unsub and they were able to arrest him without complications. Once they were back at the station Emily saw the team begin to clean up.

"Guys we don't need to hurry. The jet can't come so where here until 9 pm tomorrow." JJ said walking in

"Tomorrow?" the team asked in unison

"Yeah the jet was needed somewhere else." She said looking at Emily and smiled

Ian also saw and he went up to Emily and whispered in her ear, "So want to talk?"

She looked at him gave him a small smile and went in to her office with him behind her.

As the both sat down they both looked down not knowing who was going to start. Ian then cleared his throat and Emily raised her head and he smiled, which got out a giggle from Emily.

"So... I'm sorry. I was just surprised... Mad." Ian began

"I should apologize I should have never said that. I... I'm sorry Ian your wonderful you're a great guy, you're..." Emily began

"...But you don't love me? Does that mean that you're leaving?" Ian asked

"Ian... I... No I'm not leaving. And Ian I love you in a different way like a brother that I can trust. But I also understand I hurt you so if you for some strange reason still want to be with me... I do too." Emily said looking at her hands.

"Emily? I want you to be happy. I would really love to be with you but you love Agent Hotchner so go back to the FBI and be with him." Ian said with a sad smile

"No. I can't Ian if I go back Hotch would be fired. I can't let that happen." Emily said reaching to touch his cheek

Ian grabbed and kissed Emily's hand and said, "You're a great person thinking of others first. I love you."

"Thank you. And Ian don't tell them they don't know." Emily smiled and looked at the team who were just sitting around

That's when they heard laughter and then little cleats. They both gave a small giggle and a huge smile as they walked out.

They walked out and stood outside the door frame and saw Jason, Ian's son.

"Hey cutie?" JJ said looking at the two boys in soccer uniform.

"Hi!" both boys screamed

Then one of the boys turned and saw Emily and Ian standing at the door with a smile.

"Daddy! Em-lee!" one of the screamed and jumped around. (Jason)

"Hey buddy." Ian said with a smile

"Guess what daddy? Em-lee?" Jason asked still jumping.

Before Ian or Emily answered Jason had all ready started talking again. "We WON! And I made a goal. It was for you Em-lee."

"Ahh. Thank you sweetie." Emily said kneeling down and hugging him.

That's when a man walked in and smiled and grabbed the other boy's shoulders. He then said, "Hey Emily. Hey Ian. Hello. Ummh the little superstar couldn't wait to give 'Em-lee' the news that he made the goal. Sorry! He said looking at Emily then Ian then the team and then finally turned back to Ian.

"It's ok. Thanks you can leave him here." Ian said smiling at the man.

"K. Let's go Josh." the man said to the little boy he was holding.

Jason turned and said, "Rwe-member tomorrow is my birthday."

"Yeah remember bring Josh over. To my place. Don't worry I'll have the game." Ian said with a smile

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Jase." Josh said

"Yeah champ I'll bring Josh over tomorrow. Thanks. Bye." The man said looking at Jason then at Ian and then at all of them.

They left and Jason turned back Emily and whispered, "Who is the Mr. Who looks like daddy?"

Emily was shocked even a 5 year old could see the resemblance. She picked him up and walked over to the team.

"This is JJ. This is Dave. That's Derek. That's Spencer. And that's Hotch." Emily said facing Jason to everyone.

"Hi. I'm Jason. But dey call me Jase." Jason explained happily.

The team all smiled at the little boy he looked just like Ian just younger.

"Do you want to come to my birthday party? It's going to be Twoy Story twee." Jason said in an adorable baby voice.

"Aah sweetie we can't. Sorry." JJ said hoping to not upset him

"Why?" Jason asked confused

"Do you want to come?" Ian asked

"I guess we don't have any where to go." Dave said

The team all looked upset. Reid was upset he didn't want to and neither did Hotch.

"It would mean a lot... Oh can I talk to you Agent Hotchner?" Ian asked

The team all smiled. Hotch followed as Ian walked away. Emily couldn't help but feel nervous.

**hope you like it i just kinda wanted to get to the point where Ian isn't a bad guy! I dont think emily would go for a bad guy! Ok hope you like it please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for not updating soon i have been busy latly! And yesterday i went to Alcatraz in San Fransisco and it was agreat experiance But even on the way back to San Jose i was still exided. Sorry i will try to update soon I know this is a short chapter next will be longer i promise!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Emily was still holding Jason. He was happy that he had made a goal; the team was asking him about his birthday.

"Where is daddy and the Mr. who looks like daddy?" Asked Jason

The team was surprised they had noticed a resemblance but even a 5 year old had noticed it.

Rossi giggled and answered, "They're outside talking."

Jason just nodded and smiled. Emily finally put him down when Morgan asked him how he shot his goal.

Ian and Hotch were outside but were both silent. Ian saw Hotch's split lip and regretted what he did. He had never liked violence, yet he chose an FBI agent to hit.

"I'm so sorry... Really... Please I don't even know why I did that... I'm sorry." Ian said with sad eyes

"It's okay. I just want to know why?" Hotch asked

"I guess because..." Ian thought about what Emily said, she didn't want him to know and if he did tell him, Emily would be mad. But the only thing he wanted was her happiness. "She loves you, Hotch. She loved her job in the BAU. She loved her life in Virginia. She was happy. Here she is happy. Here she has friends but not family like in the BAU."

Hotch was shocked he had always had feelings for Emily but she always seemed so out of his league. "Who told you that?"

"I don't have to be a profiler to notice some things. And the part where she said she loves you, she told me... Well I heard her say it to JJ. Then we talked about it." Ian smiled. Hotch was silent so Ian continued. "She quit for you Hotch."

"What?" Hotch asked

"Someone would fire you if it weren't for Emily." Ian said

"Strauss?" asked Hotch

"I don't know, Hotch do something fight get her back and while you're at it finally tell her you love her." Ian answered

"How do you know I love her?" Hotch asked surprised

"I didn't I was taking a random shot. I got it." Ian said with a giggle

"Why are you helping me I thought you were with Emily?" Hotch asked

"I am... But she is only with me because she feels bad and doesn't want to hurt me." Ian sad smiling

"She is a great woman." Hotch said with a smile

"Yeah so what about you all come to the party tomorrow?" Ian said changing the subject

Hotch smiled and nodded. He thought what he was going to say to Strauss and who he was going to talk to, to get Emily back in the BAU. He also had to tell the team especially Reid who hates Emily for leaving him. He thought of her like his sister or mother and when she just left it hurt him.

He would talk to tram and see what he could do after all it was just noon and they would leave until night the following day.

Once both Ian and Hotch went back in the station they saw Jason and Morgan playing soccer. They both laughed and Emily turned and smiled at both there adorable dimple smiles.

**Thank you for reading Please review! Last chapter didn't get many reviews and i thought i had lost all of you so please review even if you didn't like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i havent uupdated i just had so many things going on. But i will be able to update sooner after this week since i will be out of my summer school. Im happy i got to go to school but also since i didnt need it im glad to be able to rest before going back. Thanks to all the great reviews! Please keep them coming! Also thank you twin! And glad you liked it! Please READ and REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXEPT MAYBE IAN AND HIS SON!**

Aaron Hotchner's POV

I couldn't believe this Emily had quit, again, for me. Last time I had been able to get her back but this time I did nothing I gave up on knowing her reasons. If I would have asked or taken a guess maybe she would have been on this case with us. Ian would have been a simple cop who might have flirted with her but not her boyfriend. I have to admit that apart if me is happy that Ian might be able to give Emily what I can't. But I have decided I'm going to talk to Strauss and have her reinstate Emily in the BAU. What hurts me is that I have to leave without Emily then come back and convince her.

Today the team and I are getting ready to go to Ian's son's birthday party. I bought him a set of toy cars. The rest of the team all bought different things. I appreciate what Ian did. He is good police officer he has determination. I don't hold a grudge, he was mad, who wouldn't be, hearing the women you love say she loves someone else. Loves me. I could feel that I was blushing, good thing I was still in my hotel room.

I heard a knock on the door then JJ's voice asking, "Are you ready to go Hotch?"

"Yeah coming." I said grabbing Jason's present and opening the door. The team were all out of their rooms all with birthday gifts.

They were all laughing and then I saw Morgan's present it was horribly wrapped. I gave them a quick smile then we were headed to the SUVs.

"So what did you get him?" Dave asked

"Just some toys you?" I answered and asked

"Same." He answered

We all finally got in to the SUVs we drove to the addresses that Ian had given us. It was still early but we promised Emily we would help. After all San Jose is huge and going somewhere might get us lost or even make us miss our plane.

We finally got to the house. And all outside we could see balloons and Ian up on the roof setting them up. There was music playing at normal volume. I could tell that it was kid's music.

"Hey" Ian called out from the roof

"Hey, need help man?" Morgan asked

"Sure just get the banner up here please." Ian answered. Morgan gave his gift to Reid and grabbed the banner then threw up to Ian. Ian grabbed it as Morgan went up to help with the gallons and banners.

"Em, is inside go ahead I think she is getting Jase ready. Go ahead, go inside." Ian called out as he extended the banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON (JASE)!'

We went inside and we saw Jason sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons. Emily was setting up balloons. There was another banner that said the same thing. She still hadn't noticed us yet Jason had.

"Hi, you came. Thank you!" Jason screamed

It seemed to startle Emily. She turned and saw us. She smiled and then said, "Yeah thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us. Your presents ate outside buddy." I said

Jason looked happy. Emily smiled and then said. "Well if you guys want to help you can set all this up in here and in the backyard, after they're done setting up the jumper."

"Yeah!" we all agreed.

Emily soon left to get Jason dressed up for his party, as he wanted to go to the jumper all ready. JJ and Reid stayed in the living room setting up the balloons. Rossi and I went outside to set up the balloons and saw the toy story jumper.

After an hour of setting up it was all finished and one of Jason's friends had already arrived. They were in the jumper.

Soon we could hear more and more kid's laughter. We got to meet a lot of Emily's friends and Jason's mother's family. I could tell that they really liked having Emily in Jason's life. I felt bad I wanted nothing more than to have Emily at my side. But that would mean for her to leave Ian and Jason. Even if Ian had been the one to tell me what had happened I couldn't help but think about that.

I was actually having fun. I could see how Emily would be a great mother. She cared about Jason. Then it was time to open the presents. Jason thanked everyone as he opened his presents he was happy. After a few more hours the team and I had to leave. The party was all ready ending. As we were saying bye to Emily I could see JJ in tears as she hugged her and promised to come and visit soon with Henry. Morgan then hugged and gave her a slight kiss. Rossi then pulled her into a hug and told her how he wanted her to go back to the BAU. Emily just smiled through it all I could tell she wanted to cry but she was holding it in. Reid just shook her hand. I could tell that, this was making her want to cry more. Finally I hugged Emily and I whispered into her ear, "Thank you! For everything. I'll fix it."

Then I pulled away. I could see a confused look on her face. We finally left. I could still hear JJ crying. And I could tell Reid was pretending to read and avoided more questions.

We got onto the plane and I was starring out the window with files in my hands. Then I saw Dave seat in front of me. He was staring out the window with a confused look on his face. I could tell that he knew the reason Emily had quit and wanted to know it as well.

"Because of me, Dave." was all I said

**THANKS YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok people i hope you are all still intrested! I know i havent updated soon but on thursaday was the last day of my summer school so thats good ill update sooner! Also on thursday i had to go to my first dance rehearsal for a party. The friday i went to the Santa Cruz Beech boardwalk and today im off to party in a few hours so yea. And i only got one comment on the last chapter so tell me if you are still intrested. For good or bad review please. Reivew please!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

"Because of me, Dave." was all Hotch said

"What?" asked Dave sitting in front of him

"She quit her dream job because of me." explained Hotch

"What? Why? What happened?" Dave asked

"I don't know all the details. But who is the only superior who would want be out of the picture, and would try to use Emily?" Hotch asked

"Strauss. We should talk to her. Why didn't you tell me when we were in San Jose? We could have brought Emily back with us." Dave said

"Because she wasn't the one who told me." Hotch said turning to the side window.

"Who told you then?" Dave asked looking at Hotch

"Ian her... Boyfriend." Hotch said with hate towards the word boyfriend

"He loves her, Aaron. And she admires him. His son looks at her like she is his mother. Emily is really going to have problems coming back... Unless you finally confess to her that you love her to and that you want her there for you and Jack." Dave said as Hotch turned back to him

Hotch was shocked that Dave had just thrown all that right in his face. "Dave... I... I don't... I... Who told you?" Hotch said lowering her voice.

"Aaron we are profilers. I can tell you that Ian loves Emily enough that at first he will do anything to anybody to make sure she stays with him but after he thinks about her and his son he wants her to be happy even if it's not with him. He cares about what his going to tell his son when Emily is gone and there back to being alone but he also knows that it's better than having her be around a put up a fake smile and have her not have you or her job." Dave began explaining. "And you. You love her so much that you want her to be there with Ian and Jason. Why? Because you think she cares about having a family more than anything. But she doesn't, Aaron. She cares about having a family but with you, not with some random police officer she met a few months ago."

"Dave. Whatever happened to not profiling each other?" Hotch said with a slight smile

Rossi chuckled and stood up to face the team. Reid and JJ were playing cards and Morgan was listening to music and watching them play. They all turned to Rossi who was looking at them. Morgan took off his ear phones and asked, "What's up Rossi?"

"Guys, we a need to talk. We all have dealt with Emily leaving in different ways. We all have kept in touch..." Rossi said before he got interrupted

"Not all of us. I don't understand why you guys bothered keeping in touch. Did she even tell any you about that police officer?" Spencer said interrupting Rossi and looking at the other team members who were staring back at him a shocked look.

"Spencer!" JJ said shocked and angry

"What?" he asked looking back down at his cards.

"Kid, we get it Emily left and she didn't tell anybody why. But we got to she is all right. You didn't even take Elle leaving this bad." Morgan said

"Elle had a reason. Agent Prentiss didn't. She just left the BAU without an excuse like if she was running away from something or someone." Reid snapped back

"Well, Reid, she did have a reason if it weren't..." Rossi began

"DAVE!" Hotch said now standing behind Rossi.

"No, Hotch let him finish what excuse did Agent Prentiss have? Did she break a nail on a case and gave up." Spencer snapped at Hotch.

The team was silent for a moment Reid had a slight smile on his face. The team was shocked the only time he had acted like this was after Tobias' attack. And his problems.

"Listen here you smart ass. You don't know anything besides your useless facts but for your information she quit for me. If she was still here I wouldn't be. Got that know go back to your game. By the way JJ he has two kings an ace and two queens." Hotch snapped right back at Reid leaving the whole team even more confused than ever before. And leaving the poor Dr. Reid scarred and on the edge of his seat. Hotch had all ready sat back down at the furthest seat away.

"I... I... I didn't know she didn't... I'm sorry." Reid said devastated remembering how badly he had treated her. Remembering ignoring all her phone calls and texts.

"Kid, none of is new." Morgan said looking at Reid. Then turned to Rossi and asked what all wanted to know. "What happened?"

"We don't know everything yet. All we know is that she quit to protect Hotch's job from Strauss." Rossi said looking down at Reid who now had his head in his head and by the looks of it was holding back tears.

"She told you this in California right?" JJ asked

"No, she didn't tell us she would never have told us she would have taken our acceptance and our rejection instead of us knowing. Her 'boyfriend' told Hotch." Rossi explained

"Ian? Why he was so mad when he... I thought he invited us just for Emily not because... He told Hotch?" JJ asked

"Yeah after he got a good swing at him." Rossi said trying to make the situation as non stressful as possible.

"Why did he even do that?" Morgan asked

"Let us focus on getting our agent back." Rossi said giving Reid a pat on the back before walking back to his seat.

The rest of the way there the team was quiet. They were all thinking what was going to happen next. Strauss had been the one to send replacements for Emily but both replacements broke down after a few cases. After all it was a hard job. And Emily was one of a kind. JJ was thinking how much Emily cared for Jason and vice versa, how hard it would be for both to say good bye. And Ian after hearing Emily's confession reacted violently then told Hotch. He was a keeper.

What was going to happen to him? To his son? Would Emily even want to go back? Would Strauss let her to go back? What would they all do?

**Ok i hope you liked! please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all for adding this story to your alets/favorites thanks for adding me to your alerts/favorites! I will be updating sooner! **** Thanks for the reviews i got self conscious! Well thnaks and please RE****VIEW! **

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WELL MAYBE IAN AND HIS SON!**

The team had all ready left to the airport and the rest of the guests were all ready gone. Emily was resting on the couch with Jason asleep in her lap. Emily was thinking about what Hotch had said when he hugged her. What had Hotch meant when he said he would fix it? What about his thanks? Was it for the party?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ian sitting down next to Emily and putting Jason's legs in his lap.

"Did you tell him?" Emily asked looking at Ian.

"Tell him? Who? What?" Ian asked confused and taken back.

"Hotch. Did you tell him?" Emily asked making it clear

"Em... I..." Ian began then stopped and bit his lip just like Emily did.

It was quiet for a moment and Emily just played with Jason's hair for a while. Then she looked up to see guilt in Ian's eyes. Emily then said, "Why? Ian I told you because I wanted YOU to know, but not so that you would tell him. Why?" Emily said looking at Ian with anger.

"Emily, you... You love him. You loved your job in the FBI. They are your family not colleagues, family. Emily listen to me, I love you so much. I would kill to be with you. But not to have you with a fake smile. Jason and I love you. The job they do is incredible it's a hard job. Emily... He can fix it. He will make sure you go back to the FBI. Emily and he love you too." Ian said putting his right hand on top of her left that rested on Jason's sleeping back, and his left hand on her cheek.

"Ian he doesn't love me. He will just feel guilty." Emily said holding his left wrist in place.

"Em. For a profiler you sure miss the obvious." Ian said moving his hand to kiss hers. And he looked at her with his dimple smile.

Emily looked at him and smiled, lightly. Then said, "I'm not leaving. Not even if Hotch can get Strauss to give me my job back. I'm staying here. And if you let me with you and Jason. I'm not going anywhere." Emily pulled both their hands down and gave him a slight lovely kiss. Ian kissed her back and when they pulled away he smiled his dimple smile again. Emily giggled.

Emily pulled completely back and started getting up with Jason in her hands. When Ian asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go put this little guy in bed." Emily answered and heading up the stairs to Jason's room.

Emily changed Jason and tucked him in his bed. Then sat in the edge of his bed and whispered softly, "I love you kido, I won't leave you. Happy Birthday." Then as she turned around she saw Ian in the doorway with a smile.

"Where you there the whole time?" Emily asked

"Yeah I just didn't feel like interrupting." Ian said hugging Emily.

They walked down the stairs holding hands.

"I guess I better leave, after all tomorrow's Monday. See you tomorrow. We're back to normal right?" Emily asked standing with her back to the doorframe.

"Yeah. Em. Whenever you want to go I'm not going to hold you back. But I won't let you get hurt." Ian said kissing Emily as if it were a good bye kiss. A kiss that Emily tried her best to give back. She had her hand in his hair and around his neck. Ian had his hands on her waist pushing her harder to the doorframe.

Emily finally pulled away and hugged him. And whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you or Jason and I won't get hurt either. I will try to love you as much or more then I love Hotch. But that will take time. If you give me that then I'm not going anywhere." Emily finally pulled away and gave him a small smile but she could see guilt in his eyes.

**Sorry its so short! ****I wanted to get this chapter out since well last didn't realy mention Emily. I will make the next one longer! I hope you liked it please REVIEW for good or bad! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i know i said i would update sooner and i havent but i had some problems with my computer for the last few days im so glad im back! Here is the chapter adn depeneding on what you all think i'll update tommorrow or saturday but definitly there will be another chapter this week! PLEASE REVIEW**

**I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERES!**

The team had finally arrived to the BAU office. It was morning the team had tried to rest. They went to the office to fill out the most important paper work. Rossi and Hotch both went up to their offices. While the rest tried to calm down a bit they had the day off after finishing the paper work for the last case.

"What are you eating?" asked Morgan looking at Reid with his mouth stuffed

"Emily, gave me a goody bag I wasn't going to eat it but... Well I regret all I said and did." answered Reid

Morgan chuckled, and asked "What are you going to do with the toys, Reid?"

Reid looked at the bag and got out a box of crayons, a note pad and a whistle. "I'm going to keep them why? What are you going to do with them?"

"Kid. Why would I keep them? Hey I didn't get a whistle I got a bouncy ball." Morgan said looking through his bag

Reid began laughing and said, "I thought you weren't going to keep them."

"I'm not. I'm waiting for Hotch to come down so I can give them to him for Jack." Morgan said getting the candies he liked out of the bag.

"Sure?" Reid said with a laugh then continued, "Well I'm done see you later."

"I'm done to. See you kid." Morgan said as they watched the rest of the team come down as well.

They all said good bye and then agreed to see each other later after having rested a while. Morgan gave Hotch the bag and told him to give it to Jack. Hotch thanked the team and they all left leaving Hotch and Dave in the parking lot.

"What are you going to do?" asked Dave

"About?" asked Hotch

"Aaron, you know what I'm talking about." Dave said

"Well I'm going to talk to Strauss today. Why?" Hotch asked

"Do you want me to be there?" Dave answered with a question

"I don't know yet Dave. I dint even know if I'm going to be able to do anything." Hotch said

"Well if you need me you know where I am." Dave said leaving

Jessica was going to take Jack back to Hotch since he didn't have school and Hotch didn't have to get to work till later that day.

When Hotch got home Jessica was all ready outside his apartment on her way up to his apartment.

"Hiiiii DADDY!" screamed Jack as he ran into Hotch's arms

"Hi buddy, how are you? I missed you." Hotch said hugging Jack tightly

"I'm fine daddy. How about you? I missed you too daddy. Why do you look sad?" Asked Jack, in his little boy voice, while he moved his hands around

"I'm not sad buddy. Come on let's get inside." Hotch said picking Jack up and being to open the door

"I'm leaving, Aaron, I'll see you later Jack." Jessica said as she walked away

Hotch and Jack made their way into his apartment. After getting some breakfast for Jack and himself Hotch relaxed.

Hotch got up from the table and went to get the goody bags. He gave it to Jack and said, "Here you go buddy"

Jack began looking through both bags. And then said, "Daddy you went to a birthday party. Why didn't I go?"

"It was the party of one of the police man's son. I couldn't bring you buddy I'm sorry." Hotch said smiling at his son.

"Oh it's okay." Jack said happy

"Buddy" Hotch said while Jack looked up "do you remember Emily?" Jack nodded with a huge dimple smile "She was there at the party."

"Is she coming back? I miss her. You said that she didn't go where mommy went so how come she hasn't come back either?" Jack asked

As Jack asked this Hotch felt his heart sink. He could have done something to make sure that his son wasn't hurt and that Emily would have been there.

"Your right she didn't go where mommy went. She went to work somewhere else but she might come back." Hotch said

"That's good I want her to come back. I want her to be my new mommy." Jack said looking up at Hotch.

Hotch felt glad that his son felt that way about Emily. But it also made him doubt whether he should have told his son about Emily returning.

"We'll see buddy. Go on eat." Hotch said as Jack began eating again.

Hours after spending the day with Jack playing with his toys and eating the candies from the goody bags Hotch called Jessica to go get Jack so that he could work a few hours.

When Hotch got to the BAU offices, he saw that the team was all ready there. He wasn't late everyone else was just early he was all ways early but ever since Hailey's death he had been there more for Jack so was on time or early but not as much as before.

He went up to his office left his go bag and made his way to Strauss office. On his way there he saw the team all giving him encouraging nods.

Once Hotch got to her office he knocked on the door until he heard her say, "Come in."

"Agent Hotchner? How can I help you?" she asked make a hand movement for him to take a seat

"Ma'am I'm here to talk to you about Agent Prentiss." Hotch said seating down

"MS. Prentiss QUIT the bureau months ago there is nothing to talk about. Please get back to work Agent Hotchner" Strauss said pointing to the door

"No ma'am there is a lot to talk about AGENT Prentiss. She quit indeed but, only because you made her." Hotch said bluntly

"AGENT HOTCHNER!" Strauss screamed

"Why? Why do you hate me so much that you want fire me?" Hotch asked

"I do NOT hate you Agent Hotchner I have no feelings towards you. You are just another Unit Chief in the bureau." Strauss said

"Well if I'm just another Unit Chief then why have you tried so hard to fire me? Why use Agent Prentiss for that?" Hotch said getting agree

"Agent Hotchner these are unfair accusations. I have never done anything of that sort. Please leave before I suspend you for lack of discipline towards your superiors." Strauss said

This was not what Hotch was expecting. But what neither of them noticed was that Dave had walked in at just in time to hear her last remark.

"Erin! Why? You know it's true. All Aaron did was ask why Emily and why him." Dave said when both Strauss and Hotch turned to see who it was.

"Agent Rossi. I believe you have no reason to be here. Will you both leave my office before I do something you both will regret?" Strauss said

"What Erin? Suspended us both?" Dave said with a blunt remark

"As a matter of fact, yes. I will Agents." Strauss.

Hotch was not expecting this getting himself in more problems than before. But Emily was worth it for him, for the team, and for his son. He was going to do all he could to get her back at his side and on his team.

**Please tell me what you think. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading i hope you like this! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing and tell me if you have any ideas or concerns!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**

"Come on, Erin, you know that we're telling the truth. You might scare Aaron but you are the last person to scare me." Rossi said taking a seat next to a shocked Hotch.

"Dave!" Hotch said trying to calm his friend down

"So Agent Rossi, you would like to be suspended. I'll have it arranged by today. Now, both of you leave." Strauss said

"Why Prentiss? Why not Reid, Morgan, or Juneau?" asked Hotch

"I said leave!" Strauss said. Hotch nor Rossi moved which made Strauss sigh and continue, "Agent Prentiss was assigned to this bureau to be this teams Unit Chief for that I need you to either take her place or quit you choose."

"Neither ma'am because Agent Prentiss is coming back to this bureau and I'm going to continue to be this team's Unit Chief." Hotch said standing up

"And why is that?" Strauss asked

"Because you will reassign Agent Prentiss to this Bureau. And I nor Prentiss will not lose our jobs because of you ma'am." Hotch said

"What makes you think I'll do that Agent Hotchner?" Strauss asked removing her glasses and looking at Hotch with vile rising

"The fact that if I go to the FBI director, you will be reassigned. And would you really want to leave your job for Agent Rossi or myself to occupy?" Hotch said looking at Dave who had got his plan and had a smirk on his face

"Of course not I made it very clear Agent Hotchner none of you are going to take a higher post as long as I'm here!" Strauss said standing up to face Hotch

"Then Erin, it's simple get Agent Prentiss back and we will out of your hair." Dave said

"Why should I? You both can prove nothing; I did nothing, Agent Prentiss quit on her own. I was informed she was doing fine. She is engaged isn't she?" Strauss asked

Hotch was shocked and had wide eyes. Engaged? Emily... His Emily was not engaged, was she? He finally said, "No, ma'am Agent Prentiss is not engaged but even if she was that has nothing to do with the bureau. That is her private life. All we're asking is for you to give her the opportunity to return and let her choose. Where did you even hear that?"

"Oh Agent Hotchner were I hear things is my problem not yours. I will all though say this time. Her mother told me." Strauss said and looked at Hotch who was trying not to show emotion and he got it. He looked like if just heard any random engagement. Strauss continued, "Ok, Agents I will reassign Agent Prentiss but she has to show up here at the bureau next Monday if not then she is once again removed. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll make sure she's here." Hotch said leaving the office

"Thhhhannnk you Erin!" Dave said extending the thank you like a child would and standing up and leaving. Before Dave left he heard her sigh.

Once they got back to the team the team saw Hotch go straight to his office without looking at anyone or anything. Once Dave got there he made his way over to Hotch's office too. Once he got in he closed the door and looked at Hotch who was looking blankly out the window.

"Engaged?" Hotch said as loud as a whisper

"Aaron, we don't know that. Ambassador Prentiss might have just said that. Do you even think Emily would tell her mother that she was getting married? Probably but just to invite her. And do you think that Ian would have told you all this, if she was his fiancée? Girlfriend yeah to make sure she was happy but fiancé that's deep Aaron." Dave said waiting for Hotch to move

"You're right. Now let's focus on getting her back. We should all fly back. Together I'm sure we'll get her to come back." Hotch said getting up and opening the door. Dave followed him

"So how'd it go man?" Morgan asked

"Fine, she's back in the BAU team but now we have to bring her. And make her relies that we need and love her." Hotch said

"Finally, I thought you were never going to admit it Hotch." Spencer said with a smile the team was smiling

"Wait. You all know that I love Pren... Emily?" Hotch asked

"Oh yeah. And that she loves you back Hotch." JJ said "So let's go get her."

"Here you go my pretties, now let's go get my other beloved warrior." Garcia said handing the team the tickets to the commercial plane they would have to take.

"Wait, why not the BAU jet?" asked Spencer

"Spence do you really think that the FBI would let us take the plane just like that. Trust me it won't." JJ said pulling Spencer up.

They made their way to the airport. They had to hurry. They wanted to make sure Emily would come back and they didn't know how much begin that would rake.

**THNKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE HELP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here you go! PLease review! I hope to get the next chapter out, latest would be wendnsday! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I DO OWN IAN AND HIS SON!**

Once the team got to the airport they had to go to check in and give them their bags.

"Hello, how many are flying?" the lady behind the desk asked politely

"Six." Hotch answered

"Names?" she asked

"Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jenifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia." Hotch answered

"Okay, I need your passports and paper confirmation numbers." Hotch handed her all the paper work and waited while she looked at all the members of the team to compare them to the passports. She then continued "Here you are, these are the bags?" she asked and Hotch nodded "Ok here you go, just go through those doors and they'll call your flight in a while. Thank you for flying with us." The lady said politely.

The team then got ready to go they bought coffee and a few snacks for the flight.

They finally called the flight they were leaving on and still none said anything they were all still confused and worried.

Once they got on the plane they looked and saw that the aisles were set by three so they were going to split in threes.

Reid got the window seat on the left side. Rossi had the middle on the left side. And Hotch had the aisle seat also on the left.

JJ got the window seat on the right side. Morgan the middle. And last Garcia got the aisle seat.

"Garcia, really? Why this? How much were the tickets?" Rossi asked

"500 each, it was the soonest one." Garcia said looking worried

"What? Oh Garcia please tell me you didn't charge it to the company card?" Hotch asked

"No, no I'm not dumb. I charged it to your card sir." Garcia said with a smile

"You did what?" Hotch asked turning completely to Garcia the rest of the teak were laughing.

"I'm just kidding sir, I charged everyone's to their own card. I should have charged it to Em's. But I don't have access to her card anymore at least not legally." Garcia said laughing

After that the team relaxed until take off when JJ asked what Strauss said exactly, and they explained. The team was shocked to find out about the engaged thing.

"She is not engaged!" JJ said

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked

"No, but she can't be." JJ said

Garcia started crying and Morgan hugged her and asked, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"What if it's true? She won't just leave?" Garcia answered

The team was silent for a moment until Reid asked, "What if we just confuse her?"

"We have to try. No matter what it will be her choice? Whoever doesn't want to go doesn't have to. Understood?" Hotch said and the rest nodded

The rest of the flight was silent and long.

They finally landed in California. They still had to go through more than the other passengers because of their guns. Before getting on the plane they had to explain and show all the paper work so they could get on the plane with their eight guns. In the stop the plane made they had to explain again. And now that they landed they would have to explain again.

"Wait! Why do you have guns?" asked a young boy working at the airport he was panicking.

"Shhh, kid, relax. You're going to scare people. Relax. Were FBI agents we have the right to fly with guns just in case? Ok? Relax. Shhh" Morgan said trying to calm the boy.

"Whatever just don't shoot me." the boy said breaking into tears

"Ok, ok. Sweetie its ok we are FBI. See." JJ said showing him her badge and so did the rest.

"Oh ok. Sorry I just got scarred it's my first week here. Sorry you can go." he said.

Once they were outside Rossi said, "I think he only let us go because he was scared. We usually have to do more paperwork."The team laughed.

They rented an SUV to get around. They all had to get into one. While Garcia loped up Emily's addresses.

"So we're going to Emily's house?" Reid asked

"We should go were Emily and Ian will be. So that he cam either help or not." Rossi said

"But not work, that will just make it professional and this is personal." Hotch said

"Her house it is." Morgan said

"It's about twenty minutes away." Garcia said

In twenty minutes they were hoping to see Emily.

**Please review i need to know a your thoughts about the confronation between the team and Emily? Do you wnat Ian to be there? What about Jason? Any ideas and concerns will be apreciated and taken care off! Thunder Brat (Teresa)**

**Please REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews but i only got one answereing my question so thank you to _NicknHotchfan _since that was the only review on the question, since i did get otheres, i'm going with what you said thanks so much. And to the other reviews thank you so so so much it really means a lot. and the one about not wanting Hotch im sorry if you didnt like it. Plese review i need the help. Thnks REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

They finally arrived at Emily's place. It was around 8:30 there it was still light outside. Outside was a mess there were color markers, pencils, crayons, paint, and all type of papers, and coloring books. Beside all that were a lot of stuffed animals. The door was opened the team guessed that Jason was with Emily. They parked the SUV outside her house. Emily then came outside, and she began picking up more stuffed animals then headed back inside. Emily didn't notice the team. The team got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Should we wait to come back outside or…" Reid began then stopped as Emily came back out.

Emily looked confused and said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk to you." Rossi said

"Ok." Emily said and she knew what they wanted to say after all Ian had told her that he told Hotch and had guessed that they were there for that. "Just let me pick this up." Emily began getting the colors.

"We'll help you." Hotch said and the team got all the colors and they followed Emily to a room that had a normal bed and had a small desk. On the desk were all the colors. The stuffed animals on the bed. The room looked like a guest room that was probably been used by Jason.

"Jason's here?" Morgan asked

"No he was, I had the day off and Ian worked so I had Jase for the day. He fell asleep outside in the mess. But Ian picked him up about an hour ago." Emily answered

"That's so cute." JJ said talking about Jason

Emily let the way to the living room. The team sat down around her and they were silent for a few minutes.

"Em I'm sorry you had to give up your…" Hotch began

"STOP! STOP! See this is exactly why I never told you guys. Never. You were never going to find out but Ian needed to now he thought it was better for you all to know but I don't. "Emily interrupted

The team was silent they didn't know how to continue. Rossi finally broke the silence and said, "Em? We needed to now to understand Emily you left all of a sudden you rushed don't lie and say you didn't think of telling us"

"Stop ok? I understand that you guys were hurt that I didn't tell you but I couldn't. Hotch you would have done… this. You are only doing this because you feel guilty, don't. I'm ok I'm better then ok." Emily said looking at the team.

"So you are engaged?" Asked JJ

"Engaged? What?" Emily asked

"Strauss told us that your mother told her that you were engaged." Hotch clarified

"NO! I haven't talked to my mother since I moved here. And it was a two minute conversation. I think she is in Spain right now? I really doubt that she has talked to Strauss. So yeah I'm not engaged." Emily said and saw the team relax a bit more especially Hotch

"Is Ian really that important to you?" Hotch asked

"What?" Emily asked

"Is Ian important to you?" Hotch asked again

"Ummhh I guess? Yeah he is." Emily said confused

"No his not Emily, you care about him as a close friend maybe even a brother, but you don't love him." Rossi said

"Rossi the question was 'is he important to me' yes he is it wasn't about love. And even if it wasn't what makes you think I don't love him?" Emily questioned

"So many things. I can profile him and you. Emily just by getting defensive about it lets me know that it's a subject you don't want to touch." Rossi said in his professional voice

"Emily come back to the BAU with us and… and Marry me." Hotch blurted out

The team was silent they knew Hotch was in love with Emily but that much. And she still had her relationship with Ian. Emily was shocked. Had her former boss and the man she loved asked her to marry him?

**Sorry its so short but i kinda got stuck. what do you think? What should Emily say? Should Ian be in the next chapter? What about Jason? Jack? Please help me i knida dont know i think i know what Emily should say but i want to know what you all think please. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok thanks so much for the reviews and all they really helped! PLease REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

"Mary YOU?" asked Emily shocked furious

"Of course me? Marry me Emily Prentiss." Hotch asked once again and kneeling down on one knee and getting out a single diamond ring in a velvet black box

"YOU ARE CRAZY! NO NEVER!" screamed Emily fighting tears and the urge to run to his arms and yell yes a million times

"What?" asked Hotch confused and heart broken?

"No, and by the way Hotch I think you're not supposed to propose to other men's girlfriends." Emily said trying to make it sound as acid like as possible. She hated saying girlfriend and boyfriend referring to her and Ian it just wasn't natural for her.

"Emily, I'm not joking here. EMILY PRENTISS marry me please." Hotch said trying to sound sure and strong but at the ending he begged

"No! Stop asking. You are only asking me because you feel guilty... And you want me back at the BAU!" Emily said getting up and fixing her shirt

"No Emily. Maybe it took me not having you around... Or knowing that you were with... With Ian, to relies that I had to man up and tell you that I love you." Hotch said getting up and putting his hands on Emily's shoulders with the ring still in his right hand.

"Stop! I love... Ian!" Emily said shaking Hotch's arms off of her shoulders

Hotch was shocked that she had just said that but he like the team, who were stunned by what was happening thus for were silent, knew that it was a lie she hesitated. Hotch stepped forward and was an inch away from Emily and continued, "I love you and I don't know if you love ME? But I know for a fact that you don't love Ian."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL, now please leave Agent Hotchner." Emily said pushing Hotch away.

Emily stepped away from the whole team and walked to the door and threw everyone their jackets and said, "Leave now! I'm sorry but I want you ALL to leave!"

"Em?" Garcia said in sobs

"Emily we just..." Morgan began but was to confused to continue

"I'm sorry Emily if it's because I... I'm sorry." Reid said with glassy eyes

"No, it's not about you guys I just need to be alone. Reid you did nothing wrong. Please I'll talk to you later. I suppose you have a hotel right?" Emily began only speaking to Reid then the team except for Hotch to who she had her back to.

"Yeah there is quite a lot of good Hotels here in San Jose." Garcia said with a giggle

"Well then we'll talk before you leave." Emily said motioning for them all to leave especially Hotch who was behind her

"Ok, it's your choice after all but Princess keep in mind that Strauss only gave you until Monday to report back... Em we all love you're like a sister to JJ, Garcia and I. You're like a daughter to Rossi. You're like a mother or older sister to Reid. You're Hotch's..." Morgan said before he was interrupted

"...Nothing. I'm Hotch's nothing. And thank you guys so much for caring about me like that and I care about all of you in the same exact way. Maybe not so much of Reid's mother you know I'm not that old." Emily began serious then lightened the mood as she chuckled and continued "But Reid you are one hell of a son. And I love you all too. But please just leave."

As they all walked out Hotch was the last to exit he looked confused and regretful. The team stood outside in the front yard for about five minutes in silence after Emily shut the door behind Hotch. While they walked to their cars they saw another car pull up on front of Emily's car. It was a black Aston Martin DBS. Out of the car came a guy. The team really couldn't see who it was after all it was getting dark. He didn't turn of the car he froze at seeing the team and that's when the team saw Ian.

He dressed in black jeans and a bright green collar shirt. He was wearing the same color shoes the shoes looked like brand shoes and looked new. He had l the same features Hotch did except his hair. Hotch would use hair gel and made it look professional, Ian used it to spike his hair up which made him look younger and more outgoing.

"What are you all doing here?" Asked Ian turning off his car with his remote and then turned the alarm on.

"We came to tell Emily she has her job back." Morgan answered

Ian looked terrible like if he wanted to go and hit everything and also looked lost.

"That's... Great! Where is she?" Ian finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence

"She kicked us out." Garcia said

"And you are?" asked Ian after all he had met the team all except for Garcia except heard her voice through the phone

"Penelope Garcia and who might you be?" Garcia said

"Ian Anderson, I'm Emily's bo... Friend." Ian said shaking Garcia's hand politely

"Well Emily has one cute friend. You look just like someone I know." Garcia said with a smirk on her face

"Umhh? Thanks. Well why don't we go talk to Em again." Ian said going to the door.

The team followed Ian to the door where he rang the door bell. They waited for about two minutes until Ian checked the drive way and there was Emily's car. He then got out his keys and used one to unlock the door.

The team were stunned once again. Emily the one member, besides Hotch, who hid her life very well from everyone, had given a guy that she met six months ago a key to her house.

"Em, it's me Ian. Where are you?" Ian called out to the stairs

"I'm upstairs I'll be right down." Emily called out from far then closer. "I thought that if it was you, you'd open."

Emily stopped half way as she saw the team was with Ian.

"You talked to them, know let's talk all of us." Ian said walking over to Emily

**please people keep the reviews comining i need the encouragment and help! What should Ian do? Should i have the team leave? Should Emily accept (she still can)?**

**REVIEW!**

**THUNDER BRAT (teresa)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the reviews they have helped so much! Please keep them coming!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR CHARACTERS!**

"No, I'm done talking about this." Emily said putting her hands on her hips in a stubborn form.

Emily had changed from her casual look to a nice black and orange dress. The dress was casual looking like a nice formal top and a casual skirt. The team rarely saw Emily in dresses and she looked conftorble. She was never one that the team thought of, to wear a dress just for the fun of it. Her hair was now done and set in loose curls in the bottom and straight on top. Only Emily could get ready so fast.

"Em, you look great but I think we should all talk now." Ian said as he walked closer to Emily.

"No! I want them to leave. And we have a date or are you standing me up?" Emily said putting her hands around Ian's neck.

Ian laughed and said, "No, but I think this is important."

"Well you can talk to them about it but I'm not anymore!" Emily said removing her hands from Ian.

Hotch felt jealous that she was doing that. She was pretending to act like she didn't care and she wanted to be with Ian. Anybody else would have guessed that she was honestly flirting with her boyfriend, but a group of profilers and good friends... Family wouldn't. They saw that Emily was just trying to get the team to leave and maybe even unconsciously get Hotch jealous.

"Em..." Ian began

"No I'm going to go finish getting ready so we can leave." Emily said walking back upstairs without even looking at the team.

"Em! EMILY! Prentiss!" Ian called after her as he shook his head

"Were leaving Ian, we did all we could. You can talk to her we'll try again before we leave but not right now. You both need to talk." Rossi said

"Ok, I have an idea, why don't we call you when we come back or you stay here and we'll talk we need this resolved soon." Ian said sadly

"Ok, it's up to her if we leave right now or come back." Morgan said

Ian nodded at Morgan and then yelled while walking to the kitchen, "Come on Em! I'm going to start eating your food."

"Ian I know you're all ready in the kitchen so shut up!" Emily called back with a chuckle

"Heeey! I'm not... I'm all ready eating." Ian said walking back with a sandwich and a water bottle.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily called back trying to sound confided.

This the time the team noticed how hard she tried to sound relaxed.

Ian motioned the sandwich as in asking if the team wanted any. The all shook their heads.

"I don't know it's not as if I eat a lot." said Ian laughing as if he didn't even believe it himself

Emily laughed and the team noticed it was more genuine then the last. She called back still giggling, "Sure? You eat more than a football team would. Were you put it? I don't know?"

"I somehow I'm still hungry. Can you hurry I want to eat pleeeeasse?" Ian asked pouting after finishing his sandwich.

The team even giggled alongside Ian that time. And Emily giggled from upstairs.

"l'm coming, go rob my fridge some more." Emily called back

"I somehow still want to eat more or the same as I did before I ate the sandwich." Ian mumbled to the team and himself getting up and going to the kitchen again.

"Do you have parasitic worms?" asked Reid in his serious voice

"What? Like Tapeworms?" asked Ian coming back with a bag of chips

"No parasitic worms they are a type of tapeworm I guess but they are different they eat the food you consume leaving your stomach without nutrition." Reid explained the team just looked at Reid oddly

"Nooo?" answered Ian "Why?"

"You're eating habits if you truly eat this much everyday you should weigh a lot more you look average weight most of your weight should be from working out. Where both your parents average weight?" answered Reid still professional

"Ummmh? Yeah they were? Why?" Ian was confused and wearied out

"Either you have a strong, fast digestive system or you have some sort of parasite inside you, but you should have other symptoms? Do you ever feel nations, with fever or have you developed rashes?" Asked Reid

"Ummh? No? I'll go with a fast digestive system rather than the whole worm thing." Ian said not confident of his words. He was just about to eat a chip when he put it down and rolled the bag up and put it in the table in the living room.

"Em?" Ian called out like a child would call his mother after being scarred

"Coming five more minutes." Emily called back

"Does your son eat as much as you? Or more than average?" Reid asked again

"Not as much as me but yeah he likes eating a lot too I guess." Ian said resigning to answer.

"Does his mother have an average weight and all? Which one was she at the party? I don't remember her..." Reid said stopping after relishing why he probably didn't remember her, after all he had a great memory.

"Ummh she passed away a few years ago. But yeah... She was average weight." Ian said quieter and Reid regretted asking.

"What are you all still doing here?" Emily asked walking back downstairs carrying a purse she didn't have before and had makeup on as well. She looked mad but not exactly that they were there. She put a hand around Ian from behind as in for comfort.

"I told them they could stay here while we go out and we talk... Then we all talk... Or they can go to their hotel and come back?" Ian said getting up. And going to Emily.

"You really want to talk about this don't you?" Emily asked. Ian nodded and Emily continued, "Ok, you guys can stay here, eat, watch TV, sleep, etc. We'll be back and we'll talk."

"Thanks Em." Morgan said and they all nodded

"So what were you guys talking about?" Emily asked

"Tapeworms." Reid said

"Ewwww! Why?" asked Emily

"He thinks I have some, because I eat a little more than average human and I'm still model perfect." Ian said and got a smile out of everyone except Hotch.

"A little? Human? You eat a lot more than the average elephant, fatty!" Emily said slapping Ian's stomach playfully. The team laughed.

"Heeey!" Ian said in his defensive before laughing

"Let's go before you get hungrier. See you guys later." Emily said.

Ian got his keys out and turned his car on and they walked out. With a sworn of 'byes' and 'have fun'.

Once they left the team was silent for a moment until Rossi said, "Did you notice the look Emily had when she heard Ian mention his wife/ girlfriend, Jason's mother. She tried hiding it. It was protective."

"Do you guys know what happened?" JJ asked

They all shook their heads. Garcia reached for a bag she had been carrying with a laptop and got the laptop out. She searched Ian's name and the team all stayed sited waiting for her to tell them.

Garcia gasped and said, "Oh my gosh that's so sad, loose everything in one day... His wife was in a car accident around four years ago, she, her sister, her mother, and Ian's son... died. His other son was in a coma for three months then woke up and no damage was caused."

"Oh my..." was all that JJ could say, ever since Henry was born children's death were more painful.

"How old was his son?" Hotch asked

"His oldest son, Robert Ian Anderson, was five at the time and his other son, Jason Anderson was one, Robert died in the accident and Jason was the only survivor." Garcia said like she would for any case

The team was silent for a moment then Rossi said, "So Ian wasn't in the car?" Garcia shook her head and Rossi continued. "She's doesn't want to hurt him. She feels that he has lost too much all ready. Most guys have psychotic breaks, after something like that happens."

"Well guess what Ian was the police sheriff here, since ten years then took early retirement after the accident, while in retirement he had various appointments to go see a shrink." Garcia said "After a year away from his job he was offered his job and denied it and took the job of second in command."

The team was silent. Emily felt like she couldn't leave him because of what had happened to him. Now only he could convince her. He said he wanted her to be happy, but what is her happiness?

**Some of the information might be wrong i used google to learn aboot the tapeworms and and digestive system so...yeah. I just wanted to mention a little more about Ian next will be the talk between Ian and Emily and ofcourse their 'date' and Hotch's jealousy. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if last chapter was sad/ depressing I'm sorry for that. I needed Ian to have a sad background for this part to fit in better. Sorry i hope i didn't lose some of you because of last chapter**. **Thanks you to my reliable readers and reliable reviewer thanks so much. I hope it doesn't have many mistakes I'm using another browser and it lost some punctuation and so on. please REVIEW i need the help  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT IAN AND HIS SON JASON!**

Emily and Ian walked to the car. Ian as always a gentleman opened the door for Emily to get in. Emily got in and then closed the door for her. Ian walked over to the driver's side and got in. The car was all ready started so he just drove.

"Em? I now it's a lot to take in. I get it, you don't want to hurt Jason, yourself or me. Em, let's talk but please do something for me?" Ian asked focused on Emily more than the road  
"Anything?" Emily answered

"Let's enjoy today, tonight, let's make it a great... Last date, please. Then we'll talk and we can fix this. Yeah?" Ian asked holding Emily's hand with his right and the stirring wheel with his left.

"Ok. But it's not our last date." Emily said

"Em, not now." Ian said strictly

Emily nodded and they drove off in a peaceful silence.

"Where are we going?" asked Emily

"HP Pavilion then I thought we could go eat around The Circle of Palms Plaza yeah?" Ian asked

"That's great. But what are we going to see in the HP Pavilion?" asked Emily trying to forget about the team and all her problems

"You can't guess?" asked Ian with a dimple smile

"A sharks game, like our first date." said Emily laughing at the memory then she felt guilt and sadness take over her but she manger to hide it after all they needed to relax then they would talk

"Yeah that's why I asked you to dress casual, but formal, like that time." Ian said still smiling.

They reached the HP Pavilion and they watched the game and laughed. Since Emily saw the team again she relaxed and honestly laughed and enjoyed herself.

"That was great I couldn't believe how into the game we got. Everybody looked at us weird for being so over dressed for a hockey game." Emily said laughing while they walked back to the car

"That was the point. Now let's go get something eat and walk around The Palms Plaza." Ian said laughing

"Eat? You ate two hot dogs and some curly fries." said Emily laughing

"I'm still hungry aren't you?" asked Ian

"No! I ate some fries and a hot dog I'm fine." Emily said still giggling.

"Fine I'll eat when we get back." Ian said smiling

"No, you can eat its ok with me." Emily said

"Nah its ok I'm not starving." Ian said laughing and making g Emily laugh too.

They arrived at the Palms Plaza it was late but as always a place for couples or families to walk around at night.

"So you ready to talk about this, Em?" asked Ian  
Emily was silent she had spend such a good night trying to forget everything and now it was time to face it again. But now a she had gained was more confusion. So she just nodded and focused on the beautiful sight of the palms, the water the museums and the church.

"Emily I get it ok. You don't want to hurt me. Emily the moment you walked into the station and I saw you I knew that in you I would have a good friend never did I imagine that I..." Ian began then took a breath and turned Emily so that they were looking at each other and continued, "I never toughed I would fall in love with you. I showed you around I helped you settle in. Then you even met my son and you unlike other women didn't ask about his mother the moment you met him. I asked you out and you took your time but you accepted. We went and watched a shark's game a little over dressed and then we came here and walked around and talked about the simplest things. That's when I told you about Jason's mother and then you understood the lost and the pain. But you changed Emily you decided you weren't going to hurt me even if it meant hurting yourself. You did it for my lost and for my pain but not pity. I didn't care... I don't care if it means being with you then I'll take that. But then this all happened and... I finally realized that you deserve more than me. You deserve Hotch he owns your heart. Don't get me wrong Emily I don't regret everything we went through... All those nights, your kisses, your laugh it will always be something I will treasure... Value. Em what I'm saying is that if you want to I'm here I'm always going to be here. But right now why would you take me if Hotch is here also."

Emily hugged Ian with all her strength and Ian also held her tightly. Emily had always been strong. She had never wanted to get hurt by any man. John Cooley had hurt her and after her teenage experience she decided that no man would make her cry. Yet there with Ian she felt safe. She could cry in his arms and feel safe. Ian was her Matthew in that moment."I don't want to hurt you... I'm sorry." Emily said as she finally let a single tear fall

Ian pulled away and faced Emily and said, "Don't be. Don't ever be sorry. For what? For giving the best couple of months in such a long time. For being what I needed. Emily after what happened with my wife I forced myself not to ever cry again. You. You helped me not just by showing me that it's been years and that it's still ok to cry. But also that I can love again. I love you. But isn't there a quote that says 'When you love something let them go, if they don't come back to you they were never truly yours?' that quote is perfect here Emily. I need you to go and figure out if you want to come back or not." Ian finished whiling Emily's tear with his thumb and hugging her again.

Emily hugged Ian again and then she finally broke down. But she didn't feel the need to stop she felt safe. She finally felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you. I love you Ian I finally know I do. But my heart also loves Hotch. I don't know what I want right know but I feel that since I left the BAU I haven't felt this ok with myself. With life... Everything around me. Ian look this place is beautiful, the Palm trees. Across the street is the technology museum, tech museum. To your right is the museum of art. Further to your right is a beautiful church... Ian I feel like I know what I have yet I don't know what I want for tomorrow or in a week, a month and so on... But I know what I want today." Emily said looking around like a little girl entering a candy store for a first time.  
Ian laughed at the look of innocence she had at the moment. She had stopped crying and looked beautiful in his eyes. He asked, "And what do want today?"

"I want to walk around until my feet hurt in these heels, and I have to take them off. Then I want to go home and sit down, eat ice cream and talk to my friends, and you about everything not just about leaving or not but everything. Everything." Emily answered as she walked a few steps.

Ian soon met up with her and they walked for an hour straight until Emily had to take her heels off and carry them.

They then decided to go back to Emily's place. Before they went to Emily's they stopped at a 24 hour liquor store and bought ice cream for eight people to have their own. Emily still remembered everybody's favorite.

They finally arrived at her place and it was past midnight it was getting close to being one. Emily gathered the bags of ice cream as Ian opened the door for her and got the bags from her. They made their way over to the door there was still light inside so it was obvious that the team was still inside.

Emily began looking for her key when Ian said putting the bags down, "Emily before we go in I just want to do this." Ian kissed Emily slightly yet passionately. She responded to it in the same way. He then gently put his forehead on hers and said softly, "I needed to have one last memory."

Emily pulled away and opened the door and said, "Thank you. I know that what I decide will hurt people but I know what I want know."

**OK sorry to leave it at that but i think i now what i want to do next but what do you guys think I'm always happy to know. Should Emily stay with Hotch? With Ian? What about Jason, i miss him? Jack? And of course the team? Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK i like this chapter but i have some doubts so please people tell me if i should rewrite it? Please Review for good or bad it's good with me. Oh and thanks you so much to all reviews since now i have over 50 that's more than ever. please keep them coming. Oh and yes the place mentioned in the last chapter is real it's really in Down Town San Jose.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER BUT IAN AND HIS SON JASON!  
**

Emily and Ian walked into the living room and saw JJ, Garcia, Reid, and Morgan watching a Spanish soap opera. While Rossi snored away to their left. Hotch, the furthest away, sat reading a book that Emily had on the coffee table.

"You guys are still up?" whispered Emily

"Yeah this is good... I have no idea what their saying... But it's good." Morgan said with a chuckle referring to show on TV

"Actually I understand some of it... See she just said... 'Vete ya!' This means leave me." Explained Reid in a professional voice

"Leave now!" both Ian and Emily said at the same time

"What? Why?" asked Hotch confused and putting the book down, the team all were looking at her wide eyed.

"No, that's what it means." Emily said laughing as Ian smiled too

"So 'Ya' means now?" asked Reid

"Yes, 'Yo' is me" Emily explained

"Reid we went over this, years ago, as Elle once said, 'You're only a genius in English.'" Morgan said

"I can learn" said Reid in a playful manner, then asked, "Ian you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah... I wonder what else you  
misunderstood?" answered Ian smiling

The team all, but Hotch, laughed.

"We brought you all some ice cream." Emily said handing them all their ice cream, Rossi woke up just in time to get his.

"Thanks" they all said reviving the ice cream

After passing the ice cream Emily and Ian took a seat. Emily taking the last seat on a sofa and Ian gladly sat on the floor next to her feet.

After a few awkward minutes, Morgan finally said, "So... Have you decided? I mean you know... The BAU or here... Hotch or... Ian?"

Emily took in a deep breath. She was about to hurt a man, that no matter what ever happened she fell in love with. He had helped her through what she needed, how he could, since the time she had met him. He deserved all the love in the world. He and his son. His son had lost his mother and his father was in love with her. She loved him but only as a brother. He would always be a great friend a best friend. He was always going to be in a way hers.

"Yes I did, I decided that... With everything that theirs out in the world we sometimes, even if it's the hardest thing possible, we have to stop putting other people before ourselves. How can we protect and give people a good life if we, ourselves, don't have... Love... Love towards others, towards the world, and towards ourselves." Emily began then she shut her eyes and a smile spread across her face.  
Emily opened as Hotch began saying, "Emily no matter who you choose, as long as you are safe and happy, I'll be OK. If I was stupid and didn't realize what I loved until she was across the country, then my lost is another man's gain... Emily seeing you again... Was everything... It reopened my eyes to everything I thought I didn't deserve."

Ian looked up at Emily and at Hotch with sad, glassy eyes, but he was truly genuinely happy as he said, "Hotch is right Emily. We both love you and we both want your happiness. If your happiness would happen to be neither of us then, I think I speak for both us when I say as long as you're safe and happy, we'll be OK. I'm not going to lie and say I want you to go with Hotch cause that really isn't what I want but if you're happy, I'll be just fine. I once again think I'm speaking for both if us when I say, Hotch nor I are little boys, we won't say 'I love you more than he does' we won't. Em we all want your happiness this is about what you want. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry... I love him too much." Emily said softly to Ian

Ian pulled her in for a tight hug that she returned and he whispered softly, "I know, it's Ok... Now let go of me and hug your man." Ian finished pulling away and whipping a tear from his face.

Hotch felt his heart jump out of his chest the moment he heard her say that. All he wanted was hug her. Yet as he got up he saw Ian. The man who sacrificed his happiness for his... And the women he loves.  
Emily got up but by the time she was up Hotch was all ready next to her. Hotch held on to Emily as in if he let go she would disappear. She held on the same way. They both slowly released each other into a soft hug.

"I love you Emily Prentiss and I really, want you to be my wife, what do you say?" Hotch asked still hugging her

"That you are crazy. That I would be sane if I said 'no'. But there's the thing Agent Hotchner I'm not sane I'm madly in love with you. So YES! A million times YES!"

Hotch pulled Emily away from their high and gave her a slight, delicate, lovely kiss.  
The team clapping made them break their kiss. Emily looked at Ian he had glassy eyes but now he had a dimple smile and two opened hands for another hug.

Emily went over to him and know that he was standing she lay her head on his chest while they hugged. It was different then the hug with Hotch. With Hotch was love and the begging of something new and with Ian it was the ending to a story she created with him.

"Te Amo. Y por siempre te Amare. Se feliz... Por mi." was all Ian murmured in to her ears softly as he placer one last kiss on her forehead.

"Ian..." Emily called after him as he began heading for the door, "Thank you."  
Ian laughed and looked at her as he saw the tears that were about to fall he said, "No, thank you." Ian walked away as he was about to leave he turned to where the team was silent and Emily still stood but now with Hutch's arms around her, he said, "Hey this isn't good bye, you still have some paper work and if you don't mind I would like to have Ian say bye to you?"

"Of course. And even after that we won't say good bye. Just see you later." Emily said  
Ian smiled and walked away.  
As Emily felt so much happiness for having Hotch in her life as more than her boss, she also felt sadness for the man who had just walked out.

"Hey so what now we just stand around do nothing, I'm pretty sure the soap opera is still on and Em if you have some nice wine or beers that would make my night." Rossi said

"I thought you were asleep?" asked Hotch

"I was but I saw a glimpse of it before." he clarified  
Emily went to get some beers and a nice wine. After she got back they had a place for her. They all wanted to hear a translation after all.

"Em, I forgot to give you this." Hotch said Holding the diamond ring in his fingers  
Emily was silent she too had forgotten the ring after all, all that mattered was that her and Hotch and of course Jack were going to be a family. Hotch placed the ring on her finger as Emily still looked and at Hotch and knew that she had made the correct decision.

But then it all hit her. What was Jack going to say? What was Jason going to say? Would Jack be all right with her being with his dad? Was Jason going to be ok? Would Ian be OK? Her job? What was her job? Strauss would fire her or Hotch for their relationship.

**OK i was thinking one more chapter? Or how much further do you think i can take this? do you want it further? or should i end it? i feel self conscious i don't know why. I now i made it so sad. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts i love them so much. I decided to go with the idea of having a chapter for Jason. This in a way the last time Jason and Ian are really mentioned. Next chapter will be focused on the team and of course Emily and Hotch. Please still review and thanks again.**

"Jason let's go! Come on champ we have to go!" Ian called out to his son

Jason was in his room picking up the crayons he had dropped. It was all ready late for Jason's school. And it was getting late for Ian to go to work. Ian had woken up late so he had woken Jason up late as well.

"Commin daddy." called Jason still picking up his things

When Jason finally got down they went into Ian's police car. They drove off they were a few minutes away when Ian remembered he had to get his neighbor to pick up Jason instead of Emily. He would have to call her.

"Buddy, Mel is going to pick you up, ok?" Ian asked hoping that Mel would be able to pick him up

"Why not, Em-Lee?" asked Jason

"Emily can't pick you up sorry buddy." Ian said knowing that more question were heading his way

"Only today?" asked Jason

"No... Buddy... Emily can't pick you up any more." Ian began saying as he held tightly to the wheel of the car. "Emily is going to go to new place. She's not going to be around anymore."

"Why? Is she going where mommy went?" Jason asked worried

"No, buddy, no. Emily is going somewhere else. She's going to go work." Ian said still trying to avoid his son's gaze

"But I don't want her to go. Did I get her mad?" Jason asked with a cracked voice

"No, No buddy." Ian said finally turning to see Jason with watery eyes. "She's not leaving because you did something wrong she just had to go because she needs to be happy just like we're happy. We want her to be happy, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm happy when Em-Lee is here." Jason said wiping his eyes before the tears fell

"Yeah I know, so am I but we have to make sure she is happy too. So all we're going to do is say bye and tell her we wish her the best right?" Ian said smiling at Jason

"Yes. Can I tell her I love her too?" asked Jason smiling

"Yes, you can buddy." Ian said pulling over at Jason's school "Ok go on buddy, behave, play nice, do work and remember Mel, remember Mel, not Em, Mel." Ian said to Jason as he was getting out of the car. "Mel, buddy, Mel. Not Emily, Me..."

"Mel, I know daddy. Bye daddy. I love you." Jason said running off to school.

**I also wanted to mention since i forgot in the last chapter, does anybody want a translation? Hope you liked it even if if your like me and deeply believe in Hotch/Prentiss. Please review. **

**Thanks THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so sorry it took me this long to update it's just that school starts tomorrow and I was getting ready. I will continue to update as soon as possible but for sure before Friday. Also thank you to NicknHotchfan it means a lot. Also thank you twin you twin. I'm glad you're reading. Please Review!  
I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY IF THE CHARACTERS!**

JJ had been able to get the BAU jet to California so that the team wouldn't have to fly commercial... Again.

The team were all on the plane it was Saturday they would be landing in the following morning. They had set all the paper work so that Emily was free to leave and rejoin the FBI. Ian had stepped up and became the police Sheriff.

Emily was glad that everything was going to go back to 'normal'. She had gotten used to everything in San Jose. Everything... Including Ian and Jason but going back to the BAU and being with Hotch was perfect for Emily.  
Hotch and her had decided that since Emily had sold her apartment she was going to move in with Hotch. Hotch even agreed to sleep in the couch until she found it necessary.

Reid took a seat in front of Emily. He cleared his throat and Emily turned to see him. She smiled. She could tell that he was nervous.

"Emily... I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I'm really sorry." Reid began

"Hey, hey, stop that. You had the right to be mad and express yourself any way you wanted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... Anybody I shouldn't have kept it a secret." Emily said extending her hand and placing it on his. She gave him a smile. Everything in that moment reminded her of the plane ride, when she had told him that what had happened with Cyrus wasn't his fault.

"Emily you had your reasons. I'm just happy you are back. I missed you. I needed someone to play chess with... A fellow nerd... And of course a friend... Sister. Thank you Emily." Reid said standing up and going over to Emily and hugging her.

"I missed you too. I even missed your statistics. And my... Brother." Emily said while hugging Reid.  
After that Reid went to get some sleep. Morgan listened to music. And Hotch and Rossi looked at some case files.

"Hey, so how are you?" asked JJ walking up to take a seat were Reid had before and Garcia taking the one next to JJ

"Fine, how are you guys?" asked Emily putting down a book she was reading

"Great, now that our third Musketeer is coming back. But spill all on the cutie or if you prefer the Hotch-look-alike." Garcia said smiling

Emily and JJ giggled and Emily said, "What do you want to know we said bye. I got to say bye to Jason. He gave me a stuffed animal. Ian told me he was happy and that's all."

"Ahhh" both Garcia and JJ said simultaneously then Garcia said, "Not what I meant. How did you start dating such a hot double of the boss man?"

"Their is nothing to tell. He helped me settle. We became friends it lead to something nothing much. I just regret hurting him." Emily said with a slight blush on her face

"Yeah sure. I doubt that's all that happened. Let's face it the guy was hot. He was a gentleman. And by his record it looks like the guy has money. I would have jumped on him too." Garcia said getting a laugh out of JJ and Emily

Emily's blush turned brightened. "Ok? Really nice to know I guess?"

"Ok, you get it Em, what exactly happened with Ian?" asked JJ

"Nothing let's stop talking about this. So how's Henry? He must have grown." said Emily changing the subject  
Garcia and JJ laughed and JJ said, "His so big now. He misses his Aunt Emily. And I'm hoping that you and Hotch give Henry a little cousin soon."

Emily blushed even more as Hotch heard the conversation he approached them and said, "You know Jack has always wanted a little brother or sister."

Garcia and JJ couldn't hold it in any more and began laughing. While Emily turned bright red and as red as she had ever turned. Hotch smiled with both his dimples which made Emily blush more.

"Ok, ok we'll leave you two, to discuss on that. I want a girl Em." said Garcia walking away followed by JJ

"Hey! So how are you?" asked Hotch taking a seat next to Emily.

"Fine." Emily said feeling better.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." Hotch said resting a hand in her hand

"It's okay." Emily said with a chuckle

"So... Emily do you regret it?" Hotch asked

"Regret it? What?" Emily asked confused

"Leaving Ian... Coming with me?" asked Hotch

"No, never. I regret hurting him but I love you and not even he could change that." Emily said smiling at the worried look Hotch had

Hotch leaned in and gently kissed Emily. She responded. They finally separated when they both needed oxygen.

"I love you" Hotch said as he hugged Emily

"I love you too." Emily said as they pulled apart Hotch noticed there was still something bothering her and raised an eye brow and Emily decided to tell him, "I'm just worried. Strauss the Frat Rule. Jack. Jessica. Us. Everything what if we are moving too fast?"

"We'll talk to Strauss together. Jack asked me to get you back. He misses you. And what about Jessica?"

"What if she isn't in favor of us being together? Of me being close to Jack?" asked Emily

Hotch chuckled and said, "Emily don't worry. I think Jessica would be mad... At me if I came back withOUT you. She wants Jack to be happy. And trust me Jack has made it clear that you are part of his happiness."

"Ok. That leaves Strauss." Emily said relaxing and smiling that Jack missed her just like she missed him.

**Ok please please I want to know what you all thought. I liked it but did you? Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok i few comments first, I love high school GO FRESH-MANS! OK and i will try so hard to update super soon after all their is only about two chapters more! Another thing who ever read my other story _New Family _I am re makin g it beocuse i think i froze and paniced so i eneded out of no where and i changed it a litle so yeah that should be up too. Another thing thank you all who are still reading and specially my reviewers thanks. I don't know are you still interested?

The jet had finally landed and the team was all headed to their homes. They all

Emily and Hotch and Hotch were both headed to Hotch's apartment.

They finally arrived at Hotch's apartment.

Once they opened the door Jack came racing towards them. "Daddy! Emily!"

Both Hotch and Emily hugged Jack. He hung on to Emily no wanting to break the bind with her.

"Are you staying Emily? Are you my new mommy now?" asked Jack

Emily was happy that Jack wanted her to be his mommy but she wouldn't want to upset anybody by saying she was. She loved Hotch and Jack but to say she was going to be his mom would be taking Hailey's place.

Emily was silent. Hotch could tell that she was debating whether to stay quiet or answer. Hotch answered after a few seconds, "Buddy, Emily is going to stay, she's going to stay here is that ok with you?"

"Yeah! Of course. But are you going to be my mommy?" asked Jack still Golding on to Emily

Emily knew that, that time she had to say something but she was worried of hurting Jack of making others think she wanted to replace Jessica but she would love to hear him call her mommy. "Jack, you have your mommy remember she loved you very much."

"You don't love me very much?" asked Jack

"Of course I do I love you so much just like I love your daddy very much." Emily said without a single doubt

"So why can't you be my new mommy?" asked Jack with his arms still around Emily

"Jack why you don't go play while I talk with your daddy and Agent Prentiss." Jessica said pulling Jack away from Emily

Jack happily went upstairs to play. Hotch had all ready set both his and Emily's things down.

"Agent Prentiss I can tell that you love both Aaron and Jack very, very much. I can also tell that you were debating whether to tell Jack that you were going to be his 'new mommy'." Jessica began as soon as all three adults took their seats

"Jessica I would never want to replace Hailey. That has never been my intention. I just..." Emily said trying to calm her

"I know... Agent Prentiss I want my nephew to be happy. You are part of that happiness. Please be there for Jack. Please be his mother. I know my sister would be happy to know that you are going to love her son just as much as she would. After all if I'm correct she asked you to teach 'love' to Jack, Aaron. You love Agent Prentiss and I can tell she loves you and Jack too." Jessica interrupted

"Thank you Jessica. Yes, I would love to be a mother figure for Jack." Emily said

"You're welcome Agent Prentiss." said Jessica getting up

"Emily." Emily corrected getting up followed by Hotch

"Emily." Jessica said. They moved to the door and Jessica said, "If you ever want to talk about anything not just Jack feel free to call. And I would love to have a friend in you."

"Me too, Jessica." Emily said accepting a hug Jessica offered

Once Jessica left Hotch called Jack down so that they could have lunch.

While they were eating Jack asked, "So Emily... Are you my new mommy?"

"Yes, Jack if you want me to be your mommy then yes, sweetie, I am your new mommy." answered Emily

Jack got out of his seat and ran into Emily's arms. Hotch looked at both Emily and Hotch they looked so cute. Such like a real family... His family.

**Pretty Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok i'm thinking one more chapter and a longer one? i dont know is anybody still reading? please review i need it!****  
**

On Monday Emily and Hotch made their way to the BAU.

Emily had to meet with Strauss before actually working.

Emily made her way into Strauss' office.

"Agent Prentiss." said Strauss surprised

"Ma'am, I came to report to my job." said Emily

"I agreed to you returning only because of Agent Rossi. I want no problems and no broken rules." Strauss said

"Ok, I might add that Agent Hotchner and I are in a relationship." Emily said bluntly

"What? And you are so syndical about it?" Strauss said

"I'm not being syndical I'm informing you about it. You at least owe us both the respect about that." Emily said

"No, it is a rule in the BAU that no colleges are supposed to form personal relationships. I will fire either you or Agent Hotchner." Strauss said getting angry.

"Really? Agent Rossi told me something very interesting that will also coast you, your job." said Emily

"Excuse me? Are you blackmailing me Agent Prentiss?" asked Strauss

"Of course not, I'm simply telling you that if anybody is being syndical it's you. If you fire Agent Hotchner or me I will make sure you are fired as well." Emily answered bluntly ad confident

"What ever you think you know about me is incorrect." said Strauss

"No, it's not. Do you want to risk it? Let's do this we go back to normal and Agent Hotchner and myself and your secret goes with me to the tomb." Emily said with a smirk

"Get to work Agent Prentiss. Your gun and badge are right there." Strauss said pointing to the corner of her desk  
Emily grabbed it and walked back to the bullpen. She looked through Rossi's window and saw he wasn't their she saw him in Hotch's office.

She walked into the office. And saw that both men turned to see her. They both waited for her to tell them what had happened.

"Well boys, I am no longer Ms. Prentiss I'm back to Agent Prentiss." she said

"Agent Hotchner maybe?" asked Hotch  
they all laughed. "Soon enough Agent. Oh that reminds me thanks for the help Rossi. Now can you tell me the secret? I made her believe I knew but now I want to know."

"Nope. Sorry Em, I'm just going to save that secret to myself for a few more years." Rossi said with a smirk

"Wait what secret? I don't even know what you are talking about." said Hotch  
"Well to bad, you are just as naive as Reid now." Emily said with a playful smile

"Funny, get to work agents." Hotch said with his dimple smile.

"Ahh Aaron can't stand not knowing." Rossi said laughing

Both Rossi and Emily left with smiles on their faces.

**So review for good or bad i want the feed back please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK i didn't really like the ending what did you think? is anyone still reading? I am willing to re write so tell me if you want me too. I like it but i also don't i don't know I'm kinda weird. Sorry It took me so long to update blame it on Algebra 2 and English 2 a freshman. I also would like to say that I'm sorry if you didn't like that my summary had the wrong punctuation i knew about it i did do it on purpose so that it would look diffrent but i am sorry if it made anyone think something bad or anything. I actually appreciate you telling me. And yes i am an American High school-er. Also thank you too all who have reviewed all the chapters or some. I hope i lived up to expectations.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Kevin, and Will, were all at the Rossi's place celebrating Hotch's bachelor's party.

"Really, I think all this is for guys who don't want to leave there bachelor days. I do, as long it's with Emily I don't care about those days." Hotch said wanting to leave.

"No, man it's just some really good fun. They didn't let me take you to a strip club so relax and shut up, man." Morgan said taking another drink

"A strip club? I would have killed you all." Hotch said still thinking about what Emily was doing.

"I wasn't in on it." Reid clarified

"Yes I know that Reid." Hotch said finally relaxing

The rest of the night, the guys drank and watched a game nothing big, since Hotch really didn't want to be late for his own wedding.

Emily, Garcia, JJ, and Jessica were at Emily's place celebrating her bachelorette party.

"So, have you and the boss man..." asked Garcia

Emily knew were Garcia was going and interrupted and asked, "Garcia, really?

"I was just wondering, it's just he is so demanding, possessive, and dominant I would guess he is like that 'everywhere'"

They all laughed including Jessica. And Emily just ignored the comment about her fiancé and boss.  
The girls played a few games that Garcia came up with. And drank some beer but not enough to get anyone drunk especially Emily.

the next day the wedding was planned to be in the morning since Emily wanted an outdoor wedding.  
It was in a garden filled with flowers, not just simple, common flowers, Emily wanted everything more unique.

Emily had lost some of her faith in religion since she was 15 and for her wedding she had decided that she wanted religion and faith once again in her life.

Ian and Jason were some of the few guests at the wedding. Neither Emily nor Hotch wanted something big even if Ambassador Prentiss offered. They had mostly friends and family.  
The wedding went on as normal. Hotch and Emily danced their wedding dance and Emily and her father had their special dance as well.

The party finally ended and Jessica took Jack with her so that Emily and Hotch could have their first night as a couple.

Once Emily and Hotch were in Hotch's apartment, Hotch carried his wife in their bedroom. He placed her softly on their bed and slightly kissed her lips then went to her neck.

"I love you, so much." Hotch whispered as Emily placed her hands on Hotch's neck

"I love you too." Emily whispered back

Hotch began kissing her with all the passion and love he had for her, she responded in the same way.

They both wanted to value, and treasure each other as much as they could.

"You don't how much I have dram of doing this of showing you how much I love you Emily Prentiss." Hotch as they spread apart for the much needed oxygen.

"Hotch have you ever loved someone so much that all you want to do is be in their arms and just cry." Emily said as she got a good grip of his shirt.

"Yes... You. But why cry?" Hotch said

"I don't know I was always thought not to cry never to show no weakness and when I fell in love with you I just wanted to hold you and show you everything about me even my weaknesses. I just love you so much Aaron Hotchner." Emily said letting a tear slide down her face.

"I love you so, so much too. Emily Prentiss you are the women I want to spend the rest of my life with you, our son and hopefully a family we form together. I love you." Hotch said kissing her and whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Show me just how much you love me, Aaron." Emily said with a sexy smile.

"Agent Prentiss." Hotch said leaning down and kissing her as passion as possible but still being gentle.

**The End! (English)**  
**Fin! (Spanish and French)**  
**IL finito! (Italian)**  
**Das Ende! (German)**

**I would again like to say thank you for the reviews and I'm getting sad because it's the end to (what i think is) a good story. Also if you read the story _New Family _by me and was disapointed then I'm trying to fix that. Last check out the story _Just Another Case?_ by me if you are into H/P and a sentimental/ love/ angst story. Thank you and i will write an extra chapter with an optional 'alternative' ending if you didn't like this one just tell me and i will write it.**

**Review and thank you so much!**

**Teresa (THUNDER BRAT)  
**


End file.
